Penny The Platypus
by Laura Latts
Summary: Just a cute romance fanfic for Perry. I know a lot of people are either, PerryxDoof or PerryxAnimalChick fans, but I hope you all like this! There is also a slight Phinbella pairing with it as well. n n-d


Phineas and Ferb were hard at work and so was Isabella. Working on telling Phineas her secret crush on him that is.

"Hey Phineas! Whatcha dooin?", she asked cutely as she walked in the fence.

"Hey Isabella! Ferb and I are just putting the finishing touches to a super-cool upgraded version of Merry-Go-Rounds!", Phineas said, wiping a little oil off his face.

"Cool! Is it done yet? There uh..", she blushed a little, feeling slightly nervous. "There's something I wanted to tell you.."

"Just about. Ferb's still working on the speed levels. Hey! Where's Perry?"

Meanwhile, down below the ground, Perry was entering his lair with a heavy sigh as he placed his hat on his head. It was that time of year again that for some reason or another, Perry just felt depressed. Like something was missing from his average life. He sat down in his chair and pressed a button, turning on Monogram's recorded message.

"Good Morning Agent P.", Monogram greeted as his face appeared on the screen."Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been researching all sorts of animal facts online and buying odd things from the stores like bugs and aquatic insects.", he gave a shudder while Perry only thought it sounded pretty delicious. "Your mission is to find out what he's up to and put a stop to it. Monogram out."

With that, he disappeared and Perry went over to his jet car and zoomed off to Doofenshmirtz's evil lair in the city. When he reached it, he took the elevator up to the right floor and walked in. He didn't bother to make a big entrance. It only made the doctor upset and he didn't want to have to sit through another lecture about how he can't just break into evil people's houses like that. As he walked in, Doofenshmirtz turned around, a wide, anticipating grin on his face.

"Ah! Perry the Platypus! How comepletely expected.", he said and then gave a casual shrug as Perry looked about the room for hidden traps."I don't have a trap sat up for you this time. But I have a perfectly good reason for that. Come on over here. You'll get a better veiw."

He ushered in the platypus quickly and closed the door. He then walked over to a table where he picked up a remote and looked back down at the platypus.

"Okay, I don't have a lot of time, cause someone's kinda waiting on me but see the thing is that I was watching TV and came across a documentary about the average life of a platypus! And of course, that made me think of you, especially during a little thing that starts today that I think you know as 'mating season'?"

Perry blinked and looked up at him in confusion. What does a bunch of female platypuses building nests and having their eggs have anything to do with being evil? Doofenshmirtz's smile only widened with malice as he turned around dramatically to a small door in the wall.

"And so now BEHOLD! My newest, most evil, scheme!", he hit the button which opened the door as dry ice smoke filled out into the room. Among the smoke, something walked out, taking on a familiar form in Perry's mind.

"PENNY THE PLATYPUS!"

The smoke cleared and before Perry stood a female platypus that looked almost exactly like Perry except for the blonde hair that was on her head, her green eyes and of course...being a woman. Perry felt like he was just hit upside the head with Jerry's metal rod as he stared at the creature in front of him. Penny smiled at him and brushed her head up underneath his bill, causing Perry to take a step back as he tried to keep distance and tipped his hat politely, a nervous grin. She only giggled and hugged him close, causing his cheeks to be more red than blue. Doofenshmirtz only chuckled and leaned against the table.

"Yeah see I named her Penny as a spin off your name cause the girl version of Perry is Penny.", he chuckled. "Thought that'd be kinda of ironic, you know?"

Perry wasn't even listening to his ramble as he became more and more awkward feeling while Penny became more and more affectionate with him. She quickly stole a kiss which inevitably caused Perry to practically melt right there and become induced with natural instincts.

"I bought her a few weeks ago and have been showing her constant footage of you from my security system so of course she recognizes who you are. A platypus specifically trained to fall in love with you and distract you with the unmistakeable stupidity of love and allowing me to carry on with my evil scheme to take over the entire Tri-State area! And man had she's been DIEING to see you. That's why I was wanting to hurry. And also why I've been buying bugs and stuff.", he gave a shudder. "Apparently platypuses eat them and of course, I had to make sure she was alive if she was going to meet you."

He heard an odd, deep growling noise and looked over where the platypuses were, quickly becoming disgusted.

"Whoa whoa! I don't want my plan to work IN my lair! Go on. Penny the Platypus, I told you to take it outside. Come on, scoot.", he said quickly, trying hard not to gag.

Penny simply did as told and began to walk to the door, teasing Perry to follow as her tail brushed past his bill. Perry sighed contently, starting to follow when suddenly reality hit him again and he looked back, remembering why he was here in the first place. Doofenshmirtz blinked, not understanding why Perry wasn't leaving.

"Perry the Platypus, aren't you going to go with Penny the Platypus?", he asked.  
>Perry paused and looked between Penny and Doof, unsure of which to go with. A determined look came on his face as he turned around comepletely to face Dr. D who raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Krrrrrrrrr.", Perry chattered before giving a "peace" hand gesture to Doof. "Krr!" ("This semi-aquatic mammal is out. Peace!")

He ran over to Penny who only giggled and took his hand, quickly running out with Perry and almost causing him to loose his hat. Doofenshmirtz gave a sigh of relief and leaned against the table.

"Have fun Perry the Platypus.", he chuckled. "And be careful out there, Penny the Platypus!"

Meanwhile back with Phineas and Ferb, the trio were coming down the tree, looking up at the sky.

"Wow, I can't believe that went so fast, it started to fly into the upper atmosphere.", Phineas remarked as he tried to see it above him.

"There! See Mom!", Candace was saying as she dragged her mother out. "It's- Gone..."

She sighed as Linda walked back inside. Phineas turned to Isabella and smiled.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?", he asked.

"Oh! Well it's just that..", her blush quickly spread across her face as she tried hard to force the words out.

"I-I... I really like you.."

Phineas only stared at her, while she waited, anxiously for his response. He simply gave a smile and half a shrug.

"Uh.. Yeah, I really like you too.", he said.

"Really?", she said, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Yeah. I love having you as my friend.", he said happily, accidentally crushing everything in Isabella.

Her eyes grew wide as she stared at him. Everything in her world instantly shattered like a broken mirror as the words cut in deep.

"...Your...friend...?", she repeated, hoping desperately it wasn't true.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want it any other way!", he replied.

She stared at him a moment longer before her eyebrows furrowed into a deep scowl and tears quickly overflooded the surface of her eyes.

"I GIVE UP!", she finally yelled, surprising the young inventor. "Phineas Flynn, I'm TRHOUGH with this! This heartbroken girl is out. PEACE!", she stormed off as tears continued to stream down her face.

Phineas only looked back in shock before turning over to Candace, who gave him a complete "You idiot." look, and Ferb who quietly rolled his eyes.

"...What?", Phineas asked in futility as his brother walked off with their sister. "What?"

Meanwhile back at the DEI, Doofenshmirtz was hard at work with his inator and was just finishing up the touches.

"I better hurry with this before Perry the Platypus-", he stopped talking to himself in midscetence as he remembered where the secret agent really was and chuckled. "Oh that's right. Perry the Platypus went on a date with Penny the Platypus. Hm.. Perry the Platypus is also kinda human like for a platypus.. I wonder what exactly they're doing anyway?"

As the doctor may have guessed, Perry and Penny were busy exploring the town in their happy romantic montage. Swimming through the river in the park while holding hands, having a special dinner at a resturant, even the cliche-looking kiss on a bridge when the song-like fantasy finally came to an end while they were sitting together on a swing, heads rested on eachother in all forms of bliss when suddenly a loud alarm went off in Perry's pocket, snapping both of them out of it. Perry's eyes flew open and he pulled out his comunicator, finding it was from Major Monogram. Penny looked over, curious of what Perry was doing.

"Perry the Platypus, aren't you gonna answer it?", she chittered.

Perry gave a sheepish smile and quickly shoved it back in his pocket.

"Eh it's uh.. P-probably nothing.", he replied, earning a suspicious look from his girlfriend.

"...Okay...", she said skeptically.

"Uh... Wh-why not we catch a movie?", Perry said, hopping down and offering a hand to help.

She smiled and allowed herself to be carried down by Perry. With his hands on her hips and her hands on his shoulders they were about to pull in for another kiss when a beeping sound came from Perry's watch. The secret agent quickly pulled off the watch and tossed it aside.

'Not now Franny!', Perry thought. 'Kinda in the middle of something!'

He looked back at Penny who had lost her smile and gave a slight glare at him.

"Perry the Platypus, what's wrong?", she asked him.

"Major Monogram's probably just trying to tell me something about Doofenshmirtz. It's nothing.", Perry said, rolling his eyes.

"Mm.. You sure? Heinz was talking about taking over the entire Tri-State Area earlier.", she pressed.

"Penny, Doofenshmirtz's schemes always go to heck in a hand basket. It's not important.", Perry argued.

At that moment, a large shadow loomed over both of them and they looked up to see Doofenshmirtz' blimp flying over the city with a large machine and the evil man on top.

"What about that? Aren't you going to stop him?", she asked, turning back to him.

"Please, none of Doofenshmirtz inators, even if he made one that'll turn everyone into fish, would make me wanna stop OUR good time.", Perry sighed. "He's too stupid. All he'll end up doing will be blowing himself up."

Penny glared at him, stepping back from him.

"I can't believe you! After everything you've told me about your job and stuff, you'd rather let an evil man take over the entire Tri-State Area JUST so we could mate rather than doing your job?", she hissed, surprising the other monotreme. "Forget it. If you're not gonna do something about it, I will!"

With that she turned around and began to walk off but Perry quickly snatched up her wrist.

"No wait Penny! What are you-?"

She slapped his hand out of hers with her tail and ran off to handle her owner, leaving the secret agent in complete shock.

"Good-bye Perry the Platypus!", she said coldly as she took off.

"...What?", Perry asked as his mind was being pulled out of the deeply ingrained instincts.

Phineas sat in his backyard, confused and depressed at Isabella's rampage. He had turned down pie with everyone as he thought over the conversation. He couldn't figure it out. Suddenly Perry walked into the backyard from the gate, his hat missing but his eyes were downcast and his face, crestfallen though the young boy didn't notice.

"Oh.. There you are Perry.", he said as he saw the monotreme walk up near him. He didn't know who else to ask at the moment, so he turned to Perry, hoping that maybe his chittering sound would bring comfort. "Hey Perry, have you ever had a good friend and then suddenly that friend's mad at you and you don't know why?"

"Don't I know it...", Perry chittered as he walked past Phineas, accidentally looking as if he was mad with Phineas too.

Phineas only sighed and burried his triangular face in his hands. Ferb walked out to the backyard, allowing their pet to walk in and carried a plate with pie out to his step-brother. He walked up and offered the plate to Phineas who somehow knew was waiting for him as he looked up.

"...No thanks Ferb. I'm not hungry.", he said. "I wish I knew what was wrong with Isabella.. Do you know?"

Ferb only stared at Phineas expectantly and raised an eyebrow, waiting for his silent answer to be received. As would be guessed, Phineas suddenly got the hint and his eyes widened with realization.

"Oh! OH! OH!", he exclaimed a few times as he jumped up. "Oh man how could I have been so stupid? I-I gotta go see her! I gotta fix this!"

Phineas ran out the backyard and tore across the street to Isabella's house. Ferb watched him go and then began to eat the pie.

"Finally.", he sighed to himself.

Meanwhile Penny quickly rushed to where her owner is, soon coming up and earning Perry's normal greeting from her owner.

"Ah Penny the Platypus! So how was your date?", he added casually.

Penny only rolled her eyes, not wanting to dwell much on Perry. She instead pointed to the devestatinator behind her owner.

"Oh what? Yeah sorry I'm not doing it with you this time but you know, you were busy with Perry the Platypus so anyway, yeah the devestatinator is to destroy City Hall so when Roger sees he'll be DEVESTATED with the huge bill he'll have to pay to repair it! Genuis, no?", she answered with a lunge forward to stop him but was suddenly caught as Doofenshmirtz held her at arm's length. "Penny the Platypus, what're you doing?"

Penny struggled to get free as she growled at the man infront of her. Doof only stared, trying to find out what she was doing. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at her owner.

"...Oh lemme guess. Perry the Platypus told you what HE does and now you think you're gonna stop me? No! No you're not!", he scowled and placed her in a hanging cage. "Sorry Penny the Platypus. It's normally for Perry the Platypus but- Hey! Where IS Perry the Platypus?"

Meanwhile, Phineas was at Isabella's house, hoping to get a chance to talk to her. He saw her sitting on the porch swing and smiled.

"Hey, Isabella!", Phineas greeted before suddenly being cut off by Pinky who stood up infront of him and began to growl.

Phineas stared at the small canine for a moment before simply side-stepping and walking past him.

"Isabella! There's something I need to tell you!", he continued. She looked over from her spot and glared at

Phineas before walking inside. "No wait, Isabella! Wait, wait wait!"

She closed the door on him and Phineas quickly walked up and knocked on it. Soon Vivian, Isabella's mother, appeared.

"Oh Phineas! Hello!", she greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. Can I talk to Isabella? It's kinda urgent.", he explained.

"Oh no sorry Phineas. Isa isn't feeling very good today. She doesn't want to talk to anyone.", Vivian apologized and soon closed the door before Phineas could say another word.

Phineas groaned and quickly pulled out his cellphone.

"Maybe I can reach her cell.", he hoped and began to dial.

Meanwhile upstairs in Isabella's room, the small girl was laying on her bed, glaring at the ceiling. Her phone began to buzz and she looked over to see it was a message from Phineas. Her scowl deepend and she rolled over to face her back to it but then it began to play her special ringtone for Phineas' phonecalls.

"Gitchie gitchie goo means that I love you!", the cellphone began to chime.

She looked back, surprised to hear it. She stared at it for a while, unsure of what to do but then sighed.

'He IS trying...', she thought to herself.

Back outside, Phineas was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Pick up, pick up.. Oh, why won't she pick up?", Phineas groaned but suddenly something hit the back of his head.

"OW!"

He looked at the ground and picked up a small pink cellphone with Phineas' picture in sticker form on the back, scribbled over with a black marker and a note taped to the front saying, "GO AWAY!" He groaned and placed both phones in his pocket as he looked up at Isabella's window in the backyard.

"Well how else am I gonna talk to her? What, do I have to climb up to her window like Romeo and-", he happened to notice ivy growing up the side of the house, directly up to Isabella's bedroom window and was strong enough to hold him.

He paused for a moment, realizing the possibility of being able to climb it before looking at you expectantly.

"I'm gonna have to do the cilche thing here, aren't I?", he sighed.

After struggling for a moment, he finally reached the window sill and began working on pulling himself up. Isabella turned around, surprised to see him suddenly there.

"Isabella! Finally!", Phineas panted a moment before struggling further to get up. "There's something I gotta tell you!"

Isabella stared for a moment but then sighed and walked over, seeming to get ready help him before slamming the window shut in his face and causing him to fall off the sill. She turned back around while Phineas was yelling but then stopped as she heard a loud thud. She felt concerned for a moment but then shrugged it off.

'I'm still mad at him.', she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, as Penny struggeled to get out of the cage, Perry the Platypus finally made his entrance.

"Perry the Platypus?", Heinz exclaimed as he turned around. "What were you doing if you weren't with Penny the Platypus?"

Perry rolled his eyes and then looked over to Penny apologetically. She only huffed and crossed her arms as she looked away.

"Well anyway, if you're here to stop me, you can just forget it cause I still have the element of Love of my side!", he cackled with delight as he pressed a button on his remote and caused the trap to protrude a large tube from the side and suck up Perry into it. The suction of the tube accidentally caused Perry to trip and land up against Penny as he came into the cage. She glared down at him before forcefully shoving him off her and turning her back to him.

"Penny the Platypus, aren't you gonna... you know?", Heinz asked, wondering why she was acting weird.

Penny shook her head defiantly.

"Not for a jerk like you.", she growled to Perry.

"Look, I'm sorry I was like that but could you really blame me for instincts?", Perry sighed.

Penny did a comeplete 180, turnabout and began to hiss at the other platypus.

"If it wasn't for your stupid decision making, neither one of us would be in this situation, the city would be perfectly safe, and we could have had a happy ending with a new family on the way! But NO! You had to go ignore Monobrow and just persist on making love to me Perry the Platy-JERK!"

Perry cringed hearing the harsh slam. Doofenshmirtz just stared, not catching a single word.

"...Oh what, a lover's fight? Oh for the love of hate! What is with you and making nemesises, Perry the Platypus?", he rolled his eyes. "Forget this. I'm gonna work on the devestatinator."

"Well look Miss Australia, neither one of us is getting out of here unless we work together. Okay?", he asked holding out a hand to Penny in offer of partnership.

She glared at the hand for a moment but then sighed and shook. Perry smiled a bit and then Penny raised her arm to back Perry up a bit before beginning to dig through the floor of the cage. She stepped back and Perry jumped down and sprung at Doofenshmirtz who had just turned around at the moment. With a quick slap of Perry's tail, Doofenshmirtz was sent tumbling to the floor and Penny soon joined in on the action. Penny ran over to the machine, quickly ripped out one of it's walls and then pulled out some wire while Perry was fighting Doofenshmirtz. She tossed Perry the other end and together, they tripped over the mad doctor and quickly tied him up as the machine broke down due to its lack of wires.

"Oh! Curse you Perry the-", his mouth was covered by a chew toy Penny slammed into it.  
>Perry smiled as she glared down at the doctor, feeling proud of his new partner-vs-crime. She looked back at him with a slight smile.<p>

"You know this doesn't mean I totally forgive you.", she chittered.

Perry shrugged and rolled his eyes good naturedly. Penny then pulled a cord from no where and a hang-glider suddenly opened up behind her and she took off while Perry watched in wonder.

'She's so cute when she's taking off.', Perry thought dreamily.

At that moment, Doofenshmirtz sat up from his blown up inator and looked off at Penny and then back at Perry.

"So... A fight?", he asked, earning a nod and then bursted with laughter as he pointed at his nemesis. "OH MAN! You can't even get a girl of you're own SPECIES? Mr. Ladies-Man? Mr. James Bond the Platypus? Ha ha ha! I can't believe you! You're such a loser!"

This earned a well deserved, falcon-sucker-punch in the face, causing him to fall over backwards, unconcious while

Perry only smiled satisfactorily.

Meanwhile back at Isabella's backyard, Phineas sat down on the ground with a groan.

"I can't believe she's still giving me the cold shoulder. I've tried emailing her. I've tried faxing her. I've tried smoke-signaling her. I've tried flagging her. Serenades. Holographic messages. Videos on the internet. Music on the radio. What can I do to get her attention?", he asked helplessly. "Isabella! I know you can still hear me! Please, come on. I REALLY need to talk to you!"

Isabella had been noticing his attempts and has backfired every message with the two words, "GO AWAY" in response. But as Phineas continued to plead outside she finally rolled her eyes in defeat. She got up from her bed and opened the window, came down the wall of vines and looked at Phineas expectantly.

"Alright. What's up?", she asked.

"Isabella! I made a terrible mistake earlier when I said you were just my friend.", Phineas said as his face lit up.

"You're not just my friend!"

"...I'm not?", she blinked, unsure of where he was going with the conversation now.

"No of course you're not! You're so much more than that!"

"I am?", excitement began to weld up in her as she hoped he'd say the three words she's been dieing to hear all Summer long.

"Yes! Yes you are!", Phineas smiled. "You're my BEST friend!"  
>It didn't take long for her face and hope to fall. She only stared at him in silent confusion but Phineas heaved a sigh of relief.<p>

"Man, I am SO glad I got that straightened out. I'm so sorry I only said you were just my friend. See you tomorrow Isabella!", he waved and left the backyard.

After staring after him a moment longer, she sighed dreamily to herself.

"He thinks I'm so much more!", she swooned to herself.

~~~Mini Epilouge

Perry rode the elevators through Owca's lair. It stopped for a moment and Penny, wearing a hat like his with an exception for the bow in the ban around the hat, stepped on. Perry smiled at her and she only glared back at him as the door closed. When Perry stepped off, he held the side of his face in pain as a large, red, hand-shaped mark was printed there. He chuckled a bit while Penny only hissed till the doors closed again and sat down in his chair as Monogram came onto the screen.

'Man, what a platygirl...', Perry thought to himself.


End file.
